


Ты сверкаешь зарницей / You Are Lightning

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Family, Gen, Humor, Kind of songfic, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: : [от автора] «Вот так у них в семье обстоят дела с музыкой — просто, без изысков, но всё-таки довольно насыщенно»
Kudos: 4





	Ты сверкаешь зарницей / You Are Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625069) by roque_clasique. 



Честно сказать, Дин мало что помнил о матери. Его представление о ней сложилось, как лоскутное одеяло, из кусочков: старых фотографий и редких историй, рассказанных отцом; и всё это было прошито тонкими ниточками его реальных воспоминаний — запах розы от её лосьона для рук; водопад светлых волос; голос во тьме. И песни. Так давно её уже не было, большую часть его жизни, но иногда он всё ещё ловил себя на том, что мурлыкает под нос обрывки старых колыбельных, звучащих в его голове мягким, низким голосом — как их пела она.

Джон не особо был расположен к колыбельным, но петь иногда пел. Редко — но с чувством. Бывало, долгими часами они томились в ловушке машины, ограниченные ремнями безопасности и злящиеся от этого, капризные от скуки; и вдруг — раз! папа выкручивал верньер радиоприемника и начинал горланить, перекрывая голос из радио — ничего особенного, но легкие у него были сильные, и мелодию он всегда выдерживал. А ещё было другое, — поздними вечерами, когда Сэм на заднем сиденье уже клевал носом, а дорога, пустая и чёрная, стелилась перед ними, — Джон слушал старые жестяные блюзы сквозь потрескивание угасающего сигнала радиостанций в тех глухоманях, через которые они тогда ехали. Дин любил эти часы — только он и папа, и звуки гитар, и грубоватый, но верный голос Джона, поющий ему, погружающемуся в сон.

А Дин ... ну, Дин — он тоже мог петь, и пофиг, что Сэм часто затыкал себе уши, умоляя пощадить его слух. Мотив он не перевирал, со слухом у него всё было нормально, голос был не роскошный, конечно, но вполне терпимый. Бывало, что и Сэм не протестовал, не ныл, чтобы он заткнулся, лишь поглядывал на Дина, забавно так, прислушивался и не просил остановиться.

Ладно, им, конечно, не быть никогда чёртовой Семейкой Партриджей, но вот так у них в семье обстоят дела с музыкой — просто, без изысков, но всё-таки довольно насыщенно.

Так что Дину, наверное, не стоило так ужасаться тому, что он увидел на сцене _«Клуба 321»_ в Пало-Альто. Наверное, ему надо было принять это как должное, — обычная же работа, — наверное, надо было просто кивнуть, взять себе пива, потусоваться полчасика и уйти, как он и запланировал.

Вместо этого он чуть не обоссал штаны. Ну... чуть.

***

В общем-то, Сэм о своих музыкальных предпочтениях никогда не задумывался. Он знал, что ему нравятся Led Zeppelin, а CCR — нет; он ценил Black Sabbath, но не AC / DC; предпочитал Нейла Янга Эрику Клэптону — ну, и далее в том же духе. Музыка была для него лишь бестолковым набором симпатий и антипатий, ничего _личного_ он к ней не испытывал. Она принадлежала папе и Дину — контролёрам автомобильного радио, владельцам их аудио-коллекции. Сэм просто откидывался на спинку сиденья и слушал то, что ему выдавали; ворчал, если ему не нравилось, или, если не раздражало, слушал молча.

А потом он услышал Эндрю Бёрда.

Там были скрипки. И свист. И, самое невероятное, там были тексты, звучащие так, словно эти слова написали с неким смыслом, а не потому лишь, что они были в рифму. Тексты, написанные кем-то, кто не был старше его на тридцать лет. Тексты, которые говорили ему нечто.

_«Пропитанные виски голоса кричат братоубийство / о боже, неужели ты не знаешь, что можешь умереть, что должен умереть / с монстрами говорящими, с монстрами, ходящими по земле»._

Чёрт побери, парень пел о монстрах, о виски, о братьях; впервые услышав эту песню, Сэм застыл, сидя в общей комнате своего кампуса, — он подумал, что это какая-то баллада Охотников, — а потом тот же голос запел про помаду, про чулки и холодильники. Это была просто песня, но песня потрясающая. И Сэм обернулся к светловолосой девушке — из динамиков её ноутбука доносилась эта музыка — и спросил её:  
— Что это ты слушаешь?

Спасибо Эндрю Бёрду за то, что дал ему Джесс. Ну, и за то, что дал ему осознать наличие музыки, которую он действительно полюбил. Так много существовало того, что он никогда не слышал. Оно просто ждало его. Во втором семестре Джесс подарила ему CD-плеер и огромную стопку дисков, и Сэм постепенно начал оттачивать свой музыкальный вкус, впервые в жизни выбирая музыку самостоятельно. Если ему нужно было развеселиться, он ставил Belle & Sebastian; если поскучать — The Decemberists; а если хотелось плаксивости — слушал The Shins. Для каждого настроения имелась собственная группа. Просто офигеть.

— Тебе штаны нужны поуже, — сказала как-то Джесс, похлопав Сэма по заднице, упакованной в мешковатые джинсы, — если уж ты слушаешь все эти песни инди-мальчиков.

— Инди? — переспросил Сэм, сбитый с толку.

— Волосы у тебя уже как надо, — она протянула руку и взъерошила его лохмы. — Просто ты не знаешь, что делать с этим.

Сэм бы обиделся, но злиться, ощущая, как её рука скользнула вниз, нежно проведя мягкими пальцами по чувствительной коже тыльной стороны его шеи, было трудно.

Спасибо тебе, Эндрю Бёрд.

Впрочем, Эндрю Бёрд был ответственен также и за то безобразие, которое он сейчас собой являл. Безобразие, в который входили узкие черные джинсы, белая облегающая футболка с у-образным вырезом, и — как так вышло-то? — жирная чёрная подводка на глазах.

Он тогда убирался в своей комнате. Плеер был подключен к динамикам его соседа по комнате, играла _«Fake Palindromes»_ ; он складывал свою одежду, перебирал стопки листов и наполовину исписанных тетрадей, и подпевал — может, слегка громче обычного, но он был один, так что кому какое дело; а песня эта ему нравилась чертовски.

— Эй, — раздался голос от входной двери, и рука Сэма машинально дёрнулась назад, к поясу его джинсов — хотя там сейчас, конечно, было пусто. Сэм обернулся.

— Боже, Джастин, ты меня до усрачки напугал.

— Ну, прости, — ухмыльнулся Джастин, стряхивая залакированную чёлку с глаз. — Я стучал, но ты пел так громко, что ничего не слышал.

Сэм постарался не покраснеть. Он потянулся и выключил музыку, а потом сложил руки на груди.

— Привет. Тебе чего?

Они, в принципе, с Джастином не водили дружбы, но тот обитал чуть дальше по коридору, и они болтали о музыке иногда.

— Сэм, — сказал Джастин, внезапно посерьёзнев лицом. — Приятель, у тебя офигенский голос, реально так офигигенский.

— Да ну тебя, — теперь-то Сэм точно покраснел до ушей. Ему захотелось уползти под свою кровать в компании пылесоса и убираться там до тех пор, пока Джастин со своими шуточками не слиняет.

— Да нет же, я совершенно серьёзно.

— Извини, Джастин, но мне и впрямь надо закончить уборку, скоро Джесс вернется от родителей, а я...

— Нам срочно нужен солист! — выпалил Джастин. — Дэниэл ушёл.

— Что? — изумлённо спросил Сэм, присев на краешек стола. — Вот дерьмо! Прости, чувак. А что случилось-то?

Группа Джастина — _«Without You»_ — была одной из популярнейших в Пало-Альто. Стиль их был не совсем во вкусе Сэма, слишком много хриплых мужских голосов и мрачных запилов электрогитар; но за два года они приобрели статус культовой группы, а прошлым летом у них даже был контракт на запись. У Джесс имелась их футболка, она иногда её надевала, клянясь Сэму, что это — по приколу; но физиономия красавчика Дэниэла Фабера, растянутая на груди его подружки, не слишком радовала Сэма. Дэниэл, естественно, был тот ещё засранец, но, если говорить о _«Without You»_ ", то он, без сомнения, был группе предан, и никогда бы так их не подставил. 

— Его выперли из колледжа, — уныло сообщил Джастин, пнув носком валяющиеся на полу джинсы. — Толкал травку в кафетерии и попался администрации.

Сэм не удержался и удивлённо хохотнул. Джастин тоже приподнял в усмешке уголок рта.

— И не говори. Господи боже, вот грёбаный тупица-то. Но теперь вся штука в том, что он уезжает в Нью-Йорк к родителям, а иначе они пообещали снять его с довольствия. Так что группа в полной жопе, чувак; что делать, просто не знаем. Мы тут собирались проводить прослушивание, но всё не так просто, знаешь ли; нам ведь надо держаться в струе, а какой-то чужак может порушить нам нахрен весь стиль. Понимаешь?

— Э-э...

— Сэм, приятель, я сейчас стоял за дверью и тебя слушал — ты ведь реально можешь петь. По-настоящему. Ты звучишь почти как Дэниэл, только голос у тебя повыше, а это просто охуенно для нашего нового дерьма — особенно если сможешь вытянуть все эти штуки для высокого голоса, типа трели и всякое такое...

— Ты подслушивал под моей дверью? Джастин, это чертовски странно.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Сэм покачал головой. Поднялся со стола и наклонился, вытаскивая коробку из-под пиццы, каким-то образом очутившуюся под стулом.

— Ты чокнутый. Я не могу быть вашим солистом.

— Да с хрена ли нет? Слушай, у нас репетиция через четверть часа, пойдем со мной. Просто споём парочку песен, там и посмотрим.

— Нечего там _смотреть_ , — сказал Сэм.

— Смотреть всегда есть чего, особенно в баксах, знаешь ли.

— О чём ты?

Джастин подвигал бровями.

— Нынче мы нехило зашибаем бабла, чувак. Один концерт — не меньше, чем по сотне каждому из нас. А мы выступаем часто.

Сэм сглотнул. Покачал головой опять, пытаясь не думать при этом о своём гигантском списке книг, нужных ему на следующий семестр; а ещё о том, что неплохо было бы сводить Джесс куда-нибудь ещё, кроме кофейни и ближайшего кафе-мороженого.

— Я зарабатываю на концертах, честно-честно, — сказал Джастин. — То есть, не слишком много, но — зарабатываю.

Сэм ещё раз качнул головой и неожиданно для самого себя сказал:

— Это будет отстой. И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

— Про отстой лично я сомневаюсь, но не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — он посмотрел на часы. — Уже пора. Пошли давай.

Сэм заколебался. При мысли о пении — на сцене, перед зрителями, в грёбаный микрофон — у него в животе всё сжалось. Он о таком даже не думал никогда, это словно прикол какой-то, хотя _чего_ тут стыдиться, господи, и...

— Ну _давай же_ , — Джастин поднажал с уговорами. — Кстати, твоя девушка неравнодушна к солистам!

Сэм ощутил недовольство этой мелкой манипуляцией. Да нахрен ему это сдалось — вписываться в тупую эмо-группу, каковой и является _«Without You»_ , даже если это действительно слабое место Джесс. Нахуй.

— Ладно, давай, — вдруг услышал он свои слова. И где-то в мозгу возникла отчетливая картинка: Дин хохочет, запрокинув голову. Заткнись, сказал он Дину-в-его-голове. — Но ты купишь мне обед, если я провалюсь.

— Фигня вопрос, — Джастин радостно хлопнул его по плечу. — И кстати, ты ведь наши тексты знаешь?

Господи боже.

— Угу, — утомлённо сказал Сэм. — Я знаю ваши тексты.

***

Это был Сэм. Это определённо был чёртов Сэм. Это Сэм там держал микрофон двумя руками. Свет был приглушен, там звучали басы и минорные аккорды и — что за фигня? — там было много подводки для глаз, у а девушки в первом ряду был такой вид, словно сейчас она на самом деле зарыдает. А Сэм был весь такой — тяжелые веки, чёлка висит на глазах, а огромные ладони _ласкают_ микрофон и...

— Как ты могла меня оставить, — прошептал Сэм в микрофон, — одного в темноте.

— Ох ты ж ёбаный в рот, — сказал Дин, и в мозгу у него заорала сирена — _это громко! это слишком громко!_ — тут он действительно хлопнул себя по губам, потому что его слова перекрыли гитарные переборы и мелодичное отчаяние призыва Сэма к аудитории.

Взгляд Сэма метнулся к барной стойке и уткнулся прямо в физиономию Дина. Некий задушенный неясный писк сорвался с его губ в микрофон и эхом разнёсся по залу. Головы всех слушателей начали поворачиваться в том направлении, куда были устремлены глаза Сэма. Ладонь Дина всё ещё была прижата тыльной стороной ко рту, когда он внезапно ощутил себя под прицелом сотни, не меньше, студенческих глаз. 

За полтора прошедших года они увидели друг друга впервые, — вернее, впервые Сэм увидел Дина в тот момент, когда тот видел Сэма. Дин-то собирался как обычно быстренько заскочить, убедиться, что у Сэма достаточно денег, достаточно еды, что он в достаточной безопасности, — но вот он, Сэм: смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, а за ним стоит вся эта чудачковая группа, парни с одинаково нелепыми причёсками, одежда в обтяжку и, ёпрст, на лицах грим. Они там переглядывались, несколько паникуя, перебрасывались тихими указаниями, пытаясь изобразить музыкальную интерлюдию там, где явно должен быть (хреновенький, да) текст песни.

— Зажига-а-а-ай! — заорал тут Дин, а что ему ещё оставалось делать? — Жги, Сэмми!

В зале кто-то хихикнул, головы начали разворачиваться обратно, к сцене. Видимо, народ решил, что это какой-то рьяный поклонник, или типа того. Но Сэм по-прежнему на него таращился, щёки у него пылали, хоть прикуривай, а на глазах почти уже выступили слёзы.

— Всю мою жизнь, — гитарист наклонился к своему микрофону, его надтреснутый голос звучал отчаянно. — О-о-о, всю мою жизнь, всю жизнь я был одинок, — ну же, ребята, вы знаете эту песню! О боже, подпевайте!

Секунда растерянности, а потом бар подхватил мелодию. Сэм стоял, помаргивая, а все пели, их лица были обращены к нему, и на этих лицах было обожание.

— Всю жизнь я был одинок, жизнь — как пустой океан, в котором только боль! я солнца ждал каждый день, но здесь лишь дождь, только дождь! До-о-о-о-ождь, в моём сердце льёт до-о-о-ождь! А ты сверкаешь зарницей! В моём сердце сверкаешь зарницей!

И тут Дин захохотал. О боже, он хохотал _до упаду_ , потому что за всю свою грёбаную жизнь он никогда не видел фигни смешнее этой — всех этих ребятишек, с их чистыми волосами, сияющими лицами, и девушка в переднем ряду плачет и тянет руки к его младшему брату. А тот всё сжимал в руках микрофон и стоял там такой высоченный, здоровенный, но просто в смертельном ужасе. Сломанные рёбра Дина стреляли болью, но остановиться он не мог. Хрипя и сгибаясь, он смеялся; а весь бар пел за Сэма, который всё ещё цеплялся за свой микрофон, словно за какой-то спасательный круг.

А потом из динамиков странно зашипело, и Дину показалось, что Сэм на сцене — всё ещё с таким видом, словно ждёт, что земля его поглотит — борется уже с собственным смехом. На лице его была немного истерически выглядевшая ухмылка, словно у него серьёзная душевная травма. Дин, чтобы не упасть от хохота, плюхнулся прямо на заляпанный пивом пол.

— Всю жизнь я был одинок! — внезапно завопил в микрофон Сэм, и зал радостно взбесился, когда над ним раскатился его голос. — Жизнь как пустой океан, в котором только бо-о-о-о-оль! 

Он вбил в это всего себя, выдал всё, что мог — и это всё для Дина, всё это направлено было ему, — ему, сидящему на полу и задыхающемуся от смеха, — и Сэм вскинул руку, а группа выдала какое-то нелепое поддельное металл-соло на ударных и гитарный запил. Публика сошла с ума, стуча ногами, свистя и хлопая — Дину грозила серьёзная опасность быть растоптанным десятками высоких каблуков, но встать сейчас он был, блядь, не в состоянии.

И всё же, пока ещё не закончилась песня, он поднялся и стал активно протискиваться сквозь толпу, улыбаясь всё так же по-идиотски. Ему необходимо было купить долбаный CD-диск у той милашки, что торговала ими около входа. Он хотел иметь что-то на память об этом дерьмо.

А, кроме того, хотя группа была абсолютная чудацкой и фиговой, но вот Сэм... у парнишки просто охрененный голос. Сладкий, каким был голос мамы в памяти Дина, но грубоватый, как у Джона.

Будет здорово слушать его, когда захочется.

***

Сэм удрал со сцены, наплевав на возмущённые вопли остальной группы, как только закончилась песня. Когда он пробивался через толпу, к нему тянулись руки, хватали его, а потом нечто прилетело ему прямо в физиономию, и он потратил драгоценные секунды, сдирая это с глаз. Это нечто оказалось чьими-то трусиками. Сэм не мог просто отшвырнуть их, это было бы невежливо. Потому он просто сунул их в карман — под восторженные вопли публики. Он продрался на край толпы и начал озираться, но никаких следов брата не нашёл. 

Дин здесь был, Сэм точно знал это. Он видел его, он его слышал. Ему это не примерещилось, это было — словно сбылся худший кошмар, и это было — словно осуществилась его лучшая мечта. Его брат внезапно его очутился здесь, он был _тут_ , был, он был...

— Сэм, — донёсся до него голос Джесс, та прижимала руку к его груди, а другой рукой она взялась за его лицо, пытаясь повернуть его так, чтобы он глядел на неё. — Сэм, какого черта ты творишь? Малыш, ты в порядке? Сэм?

Сэм застыл, тяжело дыша от пения и от адреналинового всплеска; он стоял и ждал — ждал, что сейчас Дин протянет руку и хлопнет его по плечу, что начнет его поддразнивать, что будет безжалостно дразнить его до тех пор, пока Сэм света белого не взвидит. Но Дина нигде не было видно.

— Сэм! — позвала Джесс, и он заставил себя посмотреть на неё сверху вниз; глаза у неё были обеспокоенные, а с груди её на него смотрело его собственное лицо — вот смехота.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Сэм. Сердце у него упало, потому что, если Дин здесь и был, то уже ушёл. Сэм чувствовал это. — Просто я...

— Ты собираешься уйти? — досадливо спросила Джесс, с опаской цепляясь за его руку. — У тебя же ещё три песни, зачем ты...

— Я в порядке, — повторил Сэм и позволил ей подтолкнуть себя обратно к сцене. Зал успокоился; возможно, они поняли, что его паническое бегство было не трюком, а чем-то не связанным с концертом. Вся остальная группа таращилась на него огромными возмущенными глазами. Он вновь схватил свой микрофон.

— Простите, — сказал Сэм. В голове у него прыгала чехарда мыслей, руки были потные, липкие; но Дин — ушёл, а шоу должно продолжаться, верно? — Мне показалось, что я увидел призрак.

Наступила смущенная тишина, и Сэм, склонив голову так, чтобы волосы упали ему на глаза, низким голосом произнёс:  
— Призрак моего собственного сердца.

Ритмично вступили ударные и зал разразился криками. Сэм бросил через плечо взгляд на Джастина — тот проартикулировал ему _«ты чокнулся»_ , а потом сразу сорвался в начальный рифф _«Призрака моего собственного сердца»._

Шоу маст гоу он.

***

Той же ночью, чуть позже, когда Сэм, порядочно уже бухой, притулился в углу гостиной Джастина, к нему подошла Дорин — девушка, продающая CD-диски и сувениры на их выступлениях.

— Классное шоу, Сэм, — с энтузиазмом сказала она; Сэм увидел, как Джесс на другой стороне комнаты закатила глаза. Дорин была из тех девиц, что обожают подталкивать своей огромной грудью руки парней, и именно это она проделывала сейчас с плечом Сэма.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на поползновения её груди. — Это охрененно чудно.

— Мне велели отдать тебе вот это, — сказала Дорин и протянула пухлый конверт.

— Это что? — спросил Сэм, взяв его и быстро открывая. В конверте лежала потрепанная кассета "Металлики" и купюра в сто долларов. И записка.

_"Я так ничему тебя и не научил?"_

Сэм фыркнул на записку и потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони, теоретически понимая, что подводка сейчас вся размажется — но Дин-в-его-голове высказался, что так ему и надо хотя бы за то, что он вообще согласился подводить себе глаза.

— Это от того парнишки в кожаной куртке, — сказала Дорин. — Он что-то не стал задерживаться.

— Да уж, — Сэм немного икнул. Он же пьян, верно. Потому и горло у него так забавно сжимается, перекрывая ход воздуху. — А он что-нибудь сказал, когда тебе это отдал?

— Ага, — хихикнула Дорин. — Сказал, что он — твой самый пылкий поклонник.

 _Конец_.

**Author's Note:**

> [от автора]"И кстати – эта конкретная песня мне очень даже нравится!"  
> https://www.youtube.com/embed/8U7xpGi5SsU  
> "Fake Palindromes"- Andrew Bird
> 
> от переводчика - мне тоже)))


End file.
